There are in existence various accessories, e.g. spill-proof lids, which are designed for use with drinking vessels, e.g. cups, for preventing or at least minimizing out-flow of content from the cups when, for example, the cups are accidentally knocked over. Such lids or cups are generally very complicated in structure and thus of a high production cost. It is also generally known that when toddlers start to use straws for drinking from cups with a lid, they are prone to knock off the cups, thus spilling the content of the cups through the straws. In addition, when a baby is bottle-fed, air bubbles will form in the feeding bottle and be ingested by the baby. This will cause posseting, in which the baby vomits from time to time after feed and may also bring up small amounts of milk when they burp. The baby may need winding to ease it from the discomfort of posseting.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an accessory for a drinking vessel and a drinking vessel with such an accessory in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.